


Now or Never

by bookaddict_99



Series: If I... [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Artemis and Cameron childhood, Cameron and Artemis frienship, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dark Past, Drabble, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting out, Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Short One Shot, Songfic, Superheroes, Trust, Villains, Villains to Heroes, We need more Artemis and Cameron, pre-team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict_99/pseuds/bookaddict_99
Summary: Artemis never knew how much Cameron was going to affect her. But when a choice has to be made will their past be enough for them?
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Cameron Mahkent, Artemis Crock/Cameron Mahkent
Series: If I... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943503
Kudos: 2





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble based on the song Now or Never by Halsey.

"I don't want to fight right now."

They had danced around the issue for decades. A few flirty comments, a brush of hands or a hug. The need for comfort between them was natural but it was all ignored. It was all unsaid.

When they were children they hated each other. Competed with each other until they both came back looking more black and blue than the actual colors of their skin. It also didn't help that their parents encouraged their competitiveness. 

But between the snarls and insults, between the blood and spit came other things. Teasing comments which boiled their blood. A hand at the right place to keep them upright. A backhanded compliment until it was only a compliment. A good aimed bullet which finally seemed to flip the relationship they had.

And as they grew so did their bond. The time spent cleaning their wounds. The sparring which was used as an excuse to get closer. Comments thrown in the heat of a mission earning a laugh for themselves and later a beating from their respective fathers. So came the touching. The leaning into each other. The close contact that came with being partners. Cuddled in an old mattress that smelled of stale cigarettes and spilled alcohol while their parents worked. And uh, well the awkwardness of going through puberty

Then came the confusion. The pull and push. They flirted. They teased. They hinted. But they never did. All the things left unsaid, all the missed actions would rise up at night. And sometimes they wondered. Would they make it?

"What the fuck do you want me to start? We haven't properly acknowledged anything to be able to start  _ it _ ."

"Oh MY-" she growled, "I don't have time for this Cam!" She turns around, heading for the exit of the warehouse. An old meeting space they had agreed on when they were kids. Sad how run down it had become.

"Well make some time! You're the one who started it."

"Excuse me? Started it?"

"Just admit for-Damit Artemis. Just tell me if we ever had something." he rasps out and the strain is there. In the wrinkles surrounding his eyes and the line his lips form while pressed.

Cam shouldn’t look so stressed. They’re only fourteen years old. Old enough to have seen the shit in the world but young enough to have hope. 

Cam shouldn’t look so worn down like his world could come crashing down at any moment. She wants to run to him and comfort him but he also boils her blood and she’s mad. 

"What?" she gasps out, thrown off course. "Are you even listening to yourself? How can we ever have something with the way we are? With the people we hang out with?"

"Did. We. Ever. Have something?"

"We're criminals Cam!" she shrieks, arms flapping at her sides.

"Don't you dare put that as an excuse Artemis,” he snarls, mist blowing from his lips as ice forms against his body. "You and I both know that's a bullshit cover. I-"

"I'm getting out."

And it's that word.  _ Out _ . The word they'd both dreamed of since they were kids. The one they had always whispered about until it became too dangerous. And there she stands, chest heaving and fists balled with a defiant tilt of her head that's all Artemis and all he can do is melt, the fight leaving his body because he knows.

"What?" Cam's voice is barely above a whisper.

"I'm getting out. My mom is coming back soon, so...I'm out."

"You...You can't. Fuck. Do you have any idea what you're saying? You're turning your back on them Artemis? Do you seriously think they'll leave you alone?" he tries to reason.

"Yes."

"How can you be sure?"

"I don't know Cam," she says, sitting down in a nearby crate. " But I'm getting out. I won't end up like my mother, or worse, my father and I sure as hell won't run away like Jade. I'm getting out and I just need to know if you will too."

"What?"

"Come with me Cam. Leave them behind and come with me." She sounds so confident. So sure of herself even when she's the one sitting and Cam is standing, towering over her slim frame.

"It's not that simple Artemis," he growls. "I can't just decide one day and disappear. My dad's in jail. I-It's not that simple."

"But it is Cam," she whispers, desperation leaking into her voice. "It's a simple question. Do you want to come with me?"

There's a pregnant pause in which they look at each other. They aren’t kids anymore. The baby fat that had adorned their faces is gone, replaced by all sharp angles. Their eyes no longer hold the innocent tilt of children instead they now hold the shadows of the past. Their past.

"It's not that simple." - _ For me _ .

And he walked away. 


End file.
